One summer formally the drive home
by myrealitygirl
Summary: Multi - chaptered story charting the lives of Jackson/Lilly and Miley/Oliver over the course of a summer that would change everything and everyone forever. - If you review i update sooner lol
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Drive home

Pairing: Lily/Jackson – and if you like it maybe Miley/Oliver later?

A/N: I own nothing except my idea's – Although I love Disney for making such versatile characters lol.

Note: Italics denotes thoughts.

Story Note: _I'm note sure whether to make this a one off story or the beginning to a multi chaptered one (I do have a few idea's of how I would like a multi chapter to go) I have never written a Hannah Montana story before usually write 'Buffy the vampire slayer' or 'High school musical', so if I make the characters too out of character I apologise now and promise never to try Hannah Montana fan fiction again lol. So if you want more of this story just review and let me know, also if you have any idea's of what you would like to see happen please add those too and I will see what I can do! Happy reading! Love myrealitygirl xx_

"He could be the one – he could be the one – he could be the onnneeee!" Lily sang tunelessly as Jackson gripped the steering wheel of the truck tightly – his knuckles stretching white as she hit an impossibly high not that he knew only dogs could hear.

"LILY" he shouted, smiling as he saw her jump and pull the earphones from her ears.

"Was I singing loudly again?" she asked, having the good manners to look slightly embarrassed.

"Um let me think...DUH YEAH!" Jackson told her – then laughed at her pained expression.

"Why don't you hook up your I-pod to the truck stereo, at least then Hannah Montana can drown you out" he told her.

Lily smiled in thanks and set up her I-pod to the trucks stereo. A few moments later music flooded the cab.

Lily turned and looked at the scenery as it rushed by the window – she had never been to the Stewart Ranch before and couldn't wait to get there.

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport Jackson" she told him quietly – they had never spent so much time together, alone that is. There had always seemed to be someone else around and for some odd reason Lily felt suddenly shy of her best friends brother.

Jackson shrugged carelessly as he told her

"No worries, Miley really wanted to come but she had a phone interview to do – you know she even got all dressed up as Hannah just so she could take the call?" he laughed at the absurdity of his sister's double life.

Lily smiled as she told him "She always says she has to be in Hannah made to be able to 'be' Hannah" - suddenly feeling more comfortable now that they were talking about Miley.

Looking at her wrist she blew out a breath and asked Jackson "How long do you think it will take to get to your daddy's Ranch?"

"At least another 3 hours – sorry but things are kind of spread out in Tennessee"

Lily turned and looked at him – she had got quite the shock when he was the one waiting for her at the airport – she was even more surprised by his state of dress. No long surfer shorts and Rico's t-shirt, he was now wearing black boots that were dusty with age and wear, faded blue jeans with a crisp white t-shirt and very very faded denim jacket, and even though he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the tourists and business people he seemed more in his element in Tennessee more than he ever did in Malibu.

"What?" he laughed as he caught her looking at him.

Lily smiled "I was just thinking all that's missing is your Stetson and you would have the cowboy thing down cold"

Jackson stretched out his arm behind the seat, his eyes never leaving the road ahead, and pulled out a dusty cowboy hat that he put on his head as she laughed in delight.

"Better now Ma'am?" he drawled, making his accent even more pronounced.

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth as she laughed, telling him between giggles.

"Lily likey"

Jackson nodded slowly – putting his index finger on the brim of the hat he pushed it further back on his head as he told her "All the ladies do"

"I missed you...guys" Lily finished in a rush – shocked and a little surprised to realise she had missed Jackson's foolishness.

"I...I mean we missed you too – took you long enough to come and visit with us" he told her accusingly.

"It's only been a month since I last saw you...all. I had to finish school – unlike you guys I couldn't a private tutor - any-who I'm here now for the whole summer. If you can put up with me that long" she explained.

"Well Oken will be here next week to balance out the testosterone – so I guess the three musketeers will be together again then huh?"

"Well we'll be the fantastic four then won't we" Lily told him – Jackson smiled over at her – liking the fact that she had included him in her group of friends.

Miley had been blessed when they had moved to Malibu and she had met Oliver and Lily – sure they were nuts sometimes, what with Oken thinking he was god's gift to the female species, everyone knew that was Jackson – and Lily was a mean surfer and skateboarder who had perfected her 'Lily in 10' entrance on only the second attempt.

Overall they kept her grounded through all the 'Montana madness' as Jackson liked to think of it. He was proud of his sister , but he had seen how burned out she had been when they got to the ranch – she had slept for two days straight. Their dad had decided then and there that there would be no 'Hannah' for the entire summer. There was already a movie in post production, a single and video about to be released – so Miley would only have to do a few interviews with magazines and radio shows, all of which she could do on the phone – they all realised she needed to rest and recharge and her real home was the best place to do it.

Robbie Ray promised he would keep writing songs for her in the meantime but she wasn't recording anything until summer was over. Jackson was glad – even though he and Miley fought hourly it seemed some days – he loved his little sister and was worried for her. She had seemed so tired lately. Hopefully being home for a few months would help.

"Earth to Jackson?" Lily joked, snapping him out of his memories.

"Mmm?" he asked, looking over at the young blonde next to him – he couldn't call her a girl any more. Somehow while he hadn't been looking she had grown from an awkward kid in to a beautiful and funny woman.

_Whoa Jackson! Where did that come from? _he thought, startled by his own realisation.

"I asked if there was anywhere we could stop for a pit stop?" Lily asked him.

"There's a gas station about ten miles up the road pruuuty lady" Jackson motioned up the road and gave her his best over exaggerated southern drawl – he smiled as she laughed at him.

Lily settled back in the seat and began scrolling through her I-pod.

"Any requests Mr Stewart?" she asked cheekily, Jackson laughed as she wanted him to – she had missed his laugh she realised quickly.

"Mr Stewart huh? I could used to that – it's better than what I normally get called around here." he laughed, then continued as Lily raised an eyebrow in question.

"All I normally hear is 'BOY' or 'JACKSON ROD STEWART" he explained – Lily laughed again at the perfect imitation of his dad's and sister's voices.

"I don't mind what you play – just not too much Hannah though please, I hear enough of that at home"

Lily nodded in understanding – and smiling she settled on 'Best of you' by the Foo Fighters. She knew she had made the right choice choice when she saw Jackson start to drum along to the song on the steering wheel.

"Good choice" he told her.

As the song played Lily nodded along to the music and stretched her arm out of the window – loving the feel of the warm air playing around her fingers – her hair had started to come loose of it's ponytail and she pushed a few errant strands absent mindedly from her face.

Jackson found himself stealing glances across at her – her hair playing across her soft features, he wondered what she was thinking about – when he realised suddenly that the gas station was coming on to view.

Pulling off the road, Jackson pulled up to one of the pumps and jumped out of the truck.

"Fancy something to eat? I think this place should run to sandwiches" he asked.

"Yes please I'm starving and air-plane food is hardly edible let alone filling" she told him as she hopped from the truck and grabbed her small carry-on bag, smiling she headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Jackson began filling the gas tank and tried not to watch her denim clad hips as they walked away from him. Shaking his head he gave himself a stern mental talking to.

_No! No more looking at Lily! - she's Miley's best friend for freaks sake – dad's surrogate daughter and I've known her since she was 13. She is going to be spending all summer with you – so just stop it. I shouldn't even be noticing her hips or her eyes or her... that's enough! SWEET NIBBLETS THE TRUCK IS NEARLY OVERFLOWING! . _

Pulling the nozzle from the tank he went inside to pay and buy supplies for the remainder of the journey home – he sure as heck didn't want to have to make any more stops – he needed to get home fast and then everything would be back to normal.

Jackson was beginning to worry, lily had been in the bathroom for over fifteen minuets and still no sign of her, he hoped she wasn't sick or anything – as he climbed out of the truck to go see if she was okay he spotted her walking towards him – he nearly went face first out the door, after righting himself his jaw almost hit the ground at the sudden change in her appearance.

Gone was the jeans,sneakers and green t-shirt she had been wearing and in it's place were white shorts, a pink vest top and flip flops, she had plaited her hair and it was now poking through the back of a white baseball cap perched on her head.

"Jackson?" she queried, watching him as he started at her.

"Wha...who..Lily?2 he fumbled.

Lily laughed and threw her bag at him.

"What? I was hot" she explained as she walked around the truck to the

passenger side.

"Was?" Jackson coughed as he caught the bag and put it in the truck – watching as she hopped into the truck – only to jump out of it almost immediately.

"Ow! Hot seat" she whimpered.

Jackson laughed and threw a blanket over the seat for her to sit on.

"Now you know why I'm wearing jeans instead of short shorts" he told her as they started back on the road again.

Lily frowned across at him and tugged the hem of her jeans down.

"They're not that short – are they?" she worried.

Jackson looked over at her legs and wished he hadn't – pulling his gaze back to the road ahead he told her in a hoarse whisper.

"No – not too short – I was joking – you know me Jackson the joker ha ha – um could you open a bottle of water for me" he croaked.

Lily rummaged in the brown bag of goodies Jackson had bought.

"Help yourself" he told her taking the open bottle from her hand, careful not to brush his fingers with hers – he took a long swallow to ease his suddenly parched throat.

Lily dug around until she found a sandwich for them both and a bottle of water for herself.

"Wouldn't you prefer to stop for a little while and eat this – you have been driving for hours"she asked – lifting her feet and resting them on the dash board.

Jackson looked over at her, and shook his head – telling her in a voice a little to loud and a little too forceful.

"No – I just want to get back to the ranch"

Lily nodded a little sadly and looked out the window, putting her food back in the bag – her hunger suddenly gone, she moved her feet to the floor again and watched the world speed past as she said in a small voice that Jackson hardly recognised as her own.

"Oh – I see – It mustn't be the best way to spend your summer vacation huh?"

Jackson glanced her way and frowned – completely confused now.

"what do you mean Lil's?"

"I mean having to drive miles just to collect one of Miley's friends from the airport – I should have realised and made other arrangements. I'm sorry" she mumbled, looking out of the window intensely.

By now Jackson was completely confused as to what was happening – then suddenly he realised how he must have sounded and could have kicked himself.

"Dang nabbit" he cursed and seeing a pretty lookout ahead he pulled the truck over and jumped out of the truck.

Lily sat up and watched as he strode around to her side – almost flinching as he yanked open the door and with one word ordered her out of the truck.

"Out" he barked – almost laughing at her startled expression.

An 'eep' escaped from her lips as she hopped out of the truck and silently prayed he wasn't going to leave her on the side of the road.

_I missed that eep – dang this is not going as I thought it was going to - a simple trip to the airport I thought, pick up an old friend I thought – I always knew I should never think to much doesn't do a man any good at all _

Grabbing the blanket and the bag of food Jackson walked over to a nearby tree and laid the blanket out under it – walking back to Lily he kept his eyes on hers as he neared her, she was looking as confused as had felt a short while ago – taking her by the hand to all but pulled her over to where his impromptu picnic was laid out – sitting down on the blanket he tugged her down beside him.

"Jackson? What are you doing?" Lily asked softly.

"Spending my vacation how I want to" he told her, handing her a bottle of water and her sandwich.

Lily frowned and slowly took a sip of her water.

"And how do you want to spend your vacation Jackson" she almost whispered – completely confused now.

"Having a picnic, on a beautiful day, with a pretty girl seems a good way to spend some of it huh?" he joked.

"But I thought..." Lily started.

"Yeah I know what you thought and I'm sorry if I upset you – you know I'm not the easiest guy to understand right? Anyway I volunteered to come and get you from the airport and I thought maybe you wanted to rush back to the ranch to see Miley" he explained between bites of his sandwich.

Lily smiled at him and slapped him on the arm sharply.

"Idiot – I thought you was sick of me already and wanted me out of your hair – talking of hair I like the new 'do' – it looks better shorter"

Jackson ran a hand self-consciously over the back of his neck "Thanks – dad made me do it – told me I was beginning to look just like Aunt Pearl"

Lily laughed again and looked across the view before them – she sighed at the lush green fields , reaching as far as the eye could see.

"Pretty huh?" she asked Jackson softly.

"Very" he told her – his eyes never leaving her face. Lily turned and caught him looking at her, she blushed slightly, as he ducked his head.

"So what kind of things can I expect to do at ranch Stewart" Lily asked, settling back on the blanket and letting the sun warm her legs.

Jackson's eyes followed the line of her legs and coughed again – taking a mouthful of water he forced himself to look at her face – but almost wished he hadn't when he realised she was watching him – he flushed and decided to ignore his wandering eyes, maybe if he did she would too.

"Well you can go horse back riding, swimming in the creek, maybe...make me cookies?" he joked, pouting slightly as she laughed as he hoped she would.

"I haven't been on a horse since I was five, I didn't think to bring a bathing suit and we'll see about the cookies" she told him.

"I'll teach you how to ride if you want..or um dad could or Miley of course, your gonna be spending all your time with her anyway and why would you want me to..." he was cut off of his ramble by Lily telling him.

"I'd like you to teach me – I think your dad or Miley might be a bit too bossy" she watched as he nodded and turned to look at the view before them.

She hadn't missed his checking her out earlier – and she was pleasantly surprised that she liked it.

_ Since when did Jackson get sweet and thoughtful and cute! _ Lily mused as looked over at his soft hair and sparkling eyes.

"You about finished there Lil's?" he asked – throwing their trash in to the brown bag.

Lily nodded, liking his nickname for her and suddenly feeling very tired all of a sudden – standing up she stretched and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Jackson laughed as he gathered up the blanket and began walking back to the truck.

"Sleepy huh?" he asked as they both got in, not before he laid the blanket back on her seat for her - "planes always do that to me too" he told her.

"Yeah I am am, sorry" she told him honestly.

"Just close your eyes for a few minuets and your sure to feel better" he told her, knowing full well if she laid back she would be asleep in seconds.

"We both know I will fall asleep if I do that – and well that would be rude" she told him as he started the truck and pulled back on to the road.

"Since when did you worry about being rude to me?" Jackson laughed – then stopped as he looked over at her and caught her watching him.

"I'm not sure – I'm not sure what's changed – your different somehow" Lily tried to explain, then paused sharply – she wanted to bite the words back as she watched him digest what he said.

Jackson watched the road – silence hung thick between them as Lily lay her head back on the back of the seat – her eyes closing of their own volition. She thought she heard him say softly.

"Maybe dad's right – absence does make the heart grow fonder"

Jackson looked over at Lily as she slept, trying to figure out just what had changed between them.

Maybe he was noticing how different she was now because there was nothing and no-one else to distract him, or maybe he had always noticed how pretty she was but seeing her everyday had made it easier for him to 'not see her'.

He knew he had missed her, but he put that down to the fact that she had always been there – the whole 'Lily in 10' phone calls in the morning, the sleepovers, seeing her at Rico's while he was working – or just seeing her walk past him in the halls at school - a nod and a smile. Or when he would escort Hannah and crazy coloured haired Lola to one of Hannah's shows or signings. Lily had just always been there and he had missed her in the last month, he thought it was like how you missed the pebble in your shoe after you had taken it out.

Lily had always been a calming effect on Miley, she had never been annoying – or hair brained like his sister was. He smiled when he thought of how Miley crashed through her problems – normally with ludicrous costume and a less than willing Lily/Lola in tow.

Reaching for the I-pod he kept one eye on the deserted road and flipped through her song collection – some Hannah Montana, some High School Musical – Jackson laughed as he saw a few of his father's hits scroll by – then he raised an eyebrow at the country songs she had on there.

"Who'd have thunk it – Lily likey her country" Jackson chuckled softly to himself.

Settling on a Tim McGraw song he hummed along as the miles between Malibu and home grew further apart. As the songs played Jackson kept stealing glances at the sleeping Lily.

She was a fidget as she slept – her body was closing the distance between them rapidly.

About half an hour from home Jackson almost jumped out of his skin as Lily moved close enough to lay her head on his shoulder – she sighed peacefully and snuggled even closer.

Jackson gripped the steering wheel and fought the urge to pull her closer still – he soon realised he was close to home and pulling off the road there was something he wanted her to see before they got there.

Pulling the truck over he tried to nudge her gently awake – but she just continued to sleep.

"Lily? Wake up – we're almost home" he told her, shaking her arm gently.

"Ten more minuets mum honest" she mumbled – Jackson laughed outright and Lily raised her head at the sudden sound.

Blinking she realised she was almost nose to nose with Jackson, his blue eyes turned suddenly serious, his gaze flicking from her lips then quickly back to her puzzled eyes.

"I fell asleep" she told him shyly, moving back away from him slowly.

"I kind of noticed that - come on there's something I want you to see" he told her climbing out of the truck.

Lily rubbed her eyes and followed him as he stood in front of the truck.

"What am I looking at?" Lily asked – wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm – the day was closing in and the temperature was dropping quickly.

"Here" Jackson slipped off his denim jacket and wrapped it around her – helping her put her arms in the sleeves.

"You'll be cold" Lily told him, trying to give it back.

"I'm used to it" he told her – shaking his head as she tried to take it off again.

Lily thanked him and snuggled into the borrowed warmth he had given her – his smell was all around her and surprisingly it was much nicer than when he was in Malibu.

Lily breathed in the clean air – a mixture of grass, sunshine and the faint smell of horses mixed with the unmistakable smell of Jackson.

"What do you think?" he asked her – lily frowned then realised what he was gesturing to.

The most amazing sunset was painting the sky orange red and gold.

"Oh wow – Jackson it's beautiful" Lily whispered.

The scene before her was like a painting – the green lush fields seemed to stretch on forever as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

"I thought you might like to see it" Jackson told her as he stood next to her – watching her face as the world dipped in to night. - Turning to him Lily gave him one of her megawatt smiles and told him honestly.

"I'm glad you woke me to show me this"

Jackson impulsively took her smaller hand in his own – Lily looked down and frowned.

"Ready to see Miley" he asked her – cursing himself for touching her like that – then he smiled as he felt her fingers interlock with his own.

"I'm... um... Jackson? Are... I...we...." she stammered shyly.

"i am right there with you on this – I have no idea either" he told her with complete honesty.

"What's going on with us" Lily asked – she had never felt this confused in her life.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth – maybe I just missed seeing a pretty face" he joked – then stopped when he realised what he had said.

Lily laughed and put her hand on her hip in a mock sassy fashion.

"Oh so Jackson thinks I'm pretty huh?" she laughed lightly.

"and you think I'm...?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"You've always been cute Jackson – when your not being gross or anything" she replied and was astounded to see him blush furiously.

"Well.. on that note I think it is time to get you home" he told her – tugging her back to the truck.

Lily followed – amazed that he had been embarrassed by what she had said, but then she realised quickly that maybe he hadn't heard it said that often.

Lily knew he had had a fair few girlfriends – but they had never lasted that long. Maybe he wasn't as confident around girls as he made out to be.

Lily stopped and in doing so Jackson stopped short, almost falling ion the process.

Gathering up her courage she slipped out of his jacket and held it up for him to put on – Jackson gave her a side glance as he did so , Lily knew he was getting wary of what she was up to.

Watching as he tugged his jacket back on she made a show of fixing the collar for him – when taking a deep breath she closed her small hands on either side of the jacket and tugged him forward – closing the gap between them. Jackson opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips – she felt him stiffen in surprise and could have kicked herself at her mistake.

When suddenly she felt his hands on her waist drawing her closer still, deepening the kiss until her hands were around his neck, her fingers stroking the soft hair at the base of his skull.

Drawing apart slowly they both blinked at each other in surprise.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" Lily told him quietly as she moved to get back in the truck.

Catching her hand Jackson stopped her "Should I apologise?" he asked – worry lining his face.

Lily shook her head "I'm just surprised is happened is all" she told him.

Jackson nodded in agreement – letting her get in to the cab – he walked around and climbed in beside her. The silence was deafening until Lily slid across the seat next to him and covered his hand with her own.

Jackson looked at her almost shyly – she could see he didn't know what on earth was going on – Looking into his face she felt her heart melt at the uncertainty she saw in his eyes. Leaning forward she kissed him again – this time he responded immediately - tugging her on to his lap and laughing as she gave a startled "Eep".

"What does this mean Jackson" she asked quietly – her head on his shoulder, she felt him shrug as he told her "I have no idea – but we have all summer to figure it out."

The end? Or Tbc? - you decide lol.

Note: _If you like please review – this is my first ever time of writing Lackson – hope you enjoyed it._


	2. First date

_A/N: Thanks for all the people that took the time to review the first chapter – I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! Extra special thanks to __**Apolianne**__for her great review and comments!_

_A/N 2 – Song featured is "I'm still a guy" by Brad Paisley. (worth a listen if only to imagine the scene lol)_

Miley paced up and down the front porch, the heels of her boots clicking on the worn wood as her pace became more agitated. Robbie Ray rocked slowly in the porch swing trying to ignore the constant movements of his daughter – looking out across the ranch he watched as the sun slowly dipped on the horizon.

Miley strode past him again – pausing on her return strut to stop in front of him and tap her foot impatiently.

"Where the heck is Jackson! - I thought they would have been back by now – and do you know that neither of their cell phones are on? Their teenagers! Isn't that against the law or something?" she cried, waving her cell phone under Robbie's nose to make her point.

"Calm down Bud – you know the phones rarely work around here, they'll be her when they get here now sit and stop making me watch you walk up and down – it's making me seasick" he told her calmly.

Miley blew her hair out of her eyes and started pacing again – wishing she hadn't had to do that phone interview earlier, then she would be with them and she would have seen Lilly by now and she wouldn't be so worried and cranky waiting for them.

"I hope he found her at the airport okay – Lilly could still be waiting for him! Some girl could have caught his eye and he could have wandered off begging for a date and forgotten all about poor Lilly" - Dang it Daddy why can't you be worrying like I am" she exclaimed – annoyed at his laid back approach.

"I'm not worrying because if you stop pacing for a moment and turn round you would see them driving up the driveway now" he told her – standing up and going to greet their guest before Miley had a chance to react. Miley spun around and charged down the steps past her father – waving her arms in the air and grinning hugely.

"LILLY" she screamed happily as the truck came to a stop.

The two passengers inside looked at each other for a moment – sharing a look that no one but them would have understood – Jackson nodded his head almost imperceptibility and Lilly smiled and jumped out of the truck.

"MILEY" Lilly jumped from the truck screaming and jumped in to her friends arms – squealing in the delight the girls hugged and hopped around in a circle as Robbie Ray went to help Jackson collect Lilly's luggage from the back of the truck.

"Hi Lilly good to see you, Miley was getting worried" Robbie told her as he carried some of the bags into the house – Lilly frowned at Miley.

"Why was you worried? I was with Jackson" she asked – as she said his name he looked over at her and blushed slightly, ducking his head as he followed his father into the house.

"Well I know how Jackson can get sidetracked, he could have seen a pretty girl and I don't know gone for a picnic or something...WHAT WAS THAT?" Miley exclaimed at the loud bang that came from inside the house.

Both girls ran inside to find Robbie helping Jackson up from the floor – it appeared as if he had fallen over something but they couldn't see anything he might have tripped on.

"You okay Boy?" Robbie asked his son.

"I think I tripped up the step – where do you want me to Lilly's bags?" he asked quietly, colour creeping up his neck in embarrassment.

"Put them in the guest room next to yours, that way we can spread out the girl time in the bathrooms if they are at either end of the house" Robbie laughed – as the girls both stuck out their tongue at him.

"Lilly you go freshen up while Miley and I get dinner on the table – Jackson once you dumped them off you could change for dinner too seeing as we have a guest" Robbie asked.

"Hey does this mean Jackson will have to shower everyday now cos Lilly is here?" Miley asked happily – expecting her brother to make some retort she frowned as he just shrugged and told Lilly to follow him upstairs.

"_He must be tired – he sure is quiet – BONUS!" _Miley thought as she followed her dad in to the kitchen to get dinner sorted out.

"Well home sweet home" Jackson told Lilly as he placed her cases on the bed – turning round he saw her looking round the room – if her smile was anything to go by she liked what she see.

The room was decorated in cream and pale pink – his mother had chosen the colour scheme before she had died and they had kept to her wishes – a big white bed stood in the middle of the floor, with a night stand and dresser. There was a large walk-in closet and a small desk under the window. A glass door lead out on to a balcony that spread across the front of the house,he liked to sit out there most nights and just breathe in the quiet.

Jackson often wondered if Mum had dreamed of having other kids – but her time had been cut short, although in some ways maybe that was lucky she hadn't – dad his hands full with him and Miley.

"The bathroom is through that door over there – you will be sharing with me but don't worry I'll knock before I go in" he told her hurriedly.

His dad had thought that by having the two girls staying it might be best to spread them out as that way they might get some sleep and SOME bathroom time if they had two rooms to use.

"Wow Jackson this place is beautiful – are you okay though? It sounded like you hurt yourself when you fell" Lilly asked kindly, smiling as he shook his head ruefully.

"I fall down a lot – I've learnt to bounce" he laughed – suddenly conscious of her walking towards him.

"Are we going to be weird around each other all summer? Or are we going to talk about what happened on the way here?" Lilly asked him seriously.

"I'm not sure what did happen Lilly" he told her as honestly as he could.

"You kissed me" she told him simply.

"Well you kissed me back" he retorted, then wished he could have snatched the words back, as he saw her smile fade.

"I thought you liked it?" she asked puzzled.

"I did – I like you – I just don't know what it means - are we an us? Or a maybe or what?" he stammered.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and opened one of her suitcases and began putting things away – he couldn't see her eyes brimming with unshed tears that way.

"Well when you figure out what we are let me know – I might still be interested then" she told him sadly as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

As the door closed behind her Jackson could have kicked himself – he liked Lilly – a lot more than liked he was discovering and he had no idea how to tell her, or how Miley and his dad would react to that news, so much for his "we have all summer to figure it out" speech in the truck.

Shaking his head he headed to his room and looked for something semi- smart to wear for Lilly's first night there, he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and lay on the bed thinking while he tried not to have bad mental images of naked Lilly in there.

A few minuets after he heard the water shut off he walked over to the door and tapped it lightly – waiting for her NOT to answer.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

Jackson pulled the door open and froze – she was standing before him in nothing but a towel and a sad smile.

"Sorry I thought you had finished" he told her quickly.

"I am finished" she told him and exited the bathroom through her door – he heard the lock click on the other side.

"Damn-it" he raged as he closed the door his side and turned on the shower – her scent hung in the air and he breathed in – hating himself for wanting to be with her so much when he knew he would only screw things up like he was already – stepping under the refreshing spray he sighed and let the water ease some of the tension from his limbs – he could hear her moving around in her room – he wanted to run in there and apologise for how he was behaving but number one he was naked and number two – well he was still naked and would probably have his father tan his hide and number three Miley would probably talk Lilly out of dating him anyway.

"Dating?" he mused to himself – he hadn't really thought of the prospect of him and Lilly dating, sure he could see she was pretty but dating was a whole different thing – sure they both liked skating and surfing, sports and bad action movies, they both ate too much when they went to a football games and laughed at bad jokes – shaking his head – Jackson might not be as smart as some guys but even he could see that Lilly was perfect for him. Also on the bonus side she liked him back and she knew the Miley/Hannah secret already.

_"Your an idiot Jackson Rod Stewart – I just hope she is silly enough to forgive you"_ he told himself sternly – deciding that after dinner he was going to get Lilly on her own and tell him he DID want to be with her and hang what everyone else said.

After finishing his shower he ran back in to his room and changed in to beige pants and a cream short sleeve shirt – smart but not looking like he was trying to hard – after shaking most of the water from his hair he finger combed back in to it's short messy style and went downstairs to where he could hear Miley and Lilly laughing.

"Well here he is the man of the hour – we've been waiting for you" Robbie told him as he gestured everyone towards the dining table.

"Dad got bored so I hope your hungry" Miley told Lilly as they sat at the groaning table – there was pies and fried chicken, cakes and creamed potato's as far as the eye could see.

"So I see – you thought I have a big appetite Mr Stewart?" Lilly asked him smiling as she helped herself to various things off the table.

"Not as bad as my son's – but your one of the top five I know – and if your wondering Uncle Earl is number one with a bullet" he laughed.

"Don't you mean big belly Daddy" Miley laughed as they continued their meal – not really noticing that Jackson was unusually quiet, oh his plate was full but he normally would have made jokes of his own but tonight he was too nervous of how Lilly would take his apology later.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you Lilly, I have us set up with a couple of true red blooded cowboys – hot dates for us both tomorrow night" Miley crowed.

Lilly looked at Jackson sharply as he chocked on a piece of chicken he was devouring.

"Dates? Who? Huh? When?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry Lilly the guys both work on the ranch and know if they try anything they will be getting their pay cheques in the morning – along with a tanned hide" Robbie told her as he watched her look nervously around the table – her eyes seeming to linger on Jackson longer than usual.

_"Now ain't that interesting, seems Lilly is liking Jackson. I wonder just what did take them so long to get home. Do the boy good to date a decent girl once in while"_ Robbie Ray thought watching the different reactions around the table, Miley was smiling hugely, Lilly sat dumbstruck at the news and Jackson seemed to have trouble digesting his food – or maybe it was the news he had just heard he was having trouble with.

Miley rolled her eyes at her dad and was telling Lilly all about the cute guys she had hooked them up with, apparently from what Jackson could overhear they were taking the girls to the drive in movie at the edge of town.

"Um... so who are you girls going out with?" Jackson asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"Well Billy asked me and said he could bring Zeke along for Lilly, it will be fun don't worry they are nice guys" Miley told a hesitating Lilly.

"ZEKE? Are you sure he's a good guy to go out with, you must have heard about his reputation dad?" Jackson argued, he had never trusted Zeke on the ranch – now he trusted him even less with his Lilly.

_ "His Lilly? Slow down boy you don't even know if she has forgiven you yet let alone try and make her exclusive to you"_ Jackson argued with himself.

Robbie Ray sighed at his son, he knew full well he would never have someone on his ranch he didn't trust. He knew that Zeke had a reputation before he had got there, but from the inquires he had made he seemed to have a streak of bad luck that followed him around – the boy needed a chance and Robbie was giving him the benefit of the doubt, besides he would be with Billy and there was no-one he trusted more.

"The girls will have a great time I am sure" he told Jackson firmly, the rest of the dinner past in good natured bantering and laughter – Jackson was quieter than normal but Miley just put that down to him sulking about her having a friend to stay.

A couple of hours later Jackson yawned and excused himself for bed, in truth he wanted to get away from all the talk of dates and what they should wear and how dreamy cowboys were – he was angry with Miley for setting up the date in the first place but in truth he was more annoyed with himself for letting things go bad with Lilly in the first place. If he had been man enough to not care what anyone else thought he would be the one taking Lilly to the movies – not someone he mistrusted with his favourite horse let alone girl.

Walking out on to his balcony he thought he heard Lilly's bedroom door click open but he couldn't be sure and besides he was sure she and Miley were still drooling over Billy and Zeke.

Picking up his guitar he began picking out simple cords as his fingers limbered up, few people knew he could play guitar – even less knew he could carry a tune, but he liked it that way. It was nice surprising people sometimes, besides it wasn't like he was going to be Bucky Kentucky any-time soon and he didn't want to be either.

Lilly heard his guitar through the window of the shared balcony and paused in getting ready for bed to listen, she had finally managed to get away from Miley so she could think – also she was exhausted after the trip there so her friend had let have a relatively early night. She didn't know Jackson could play guitar and she lent on the door frame of the partially open balcony door to listen closer – her eyes widened as she heard him start to sing, a smile covering her face as she listened to the words.

Jackson had chosen one of his favourite songs and after putting his feet up on the guard rail of the balcony he began to sing softly to himself.

_ When you see a deer you see Bambi  
And I see antlers up on the wall  
When you see a lake you think picnics  
And I see a large mouth up under that log  
You're probably thinking that you're going to change me  
In some ways well maybe you might  
Scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what - remember  
I'm still a guy_

His fingers moved deftly over the changing cords,he could play this song with his eyes closed, his years of watching his father had taught him all he needed to know.

_ When you see a priceless French painting  
I see a drunk, naked girl  
You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy  
And I'd like to give it a whirl  
Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of  
And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall  
But remember, I'm still a guy_

_ I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry  
Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by  
_

Lilly leant her head against the door jam and smiled, his voice was deeper and his accent more pronounced when he sang, she liked it a lot – she liked him a lot she realised as she closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

_  
I can hear you now talking to your friends  
Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"  
From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club  
And building a fire in a cave_

_  
But when you say a back rub means only a back rub  
Then you swat my hand when I try  
Well, what can I say at the end of the day  
Honey, I'm still a guy  
__  
_ Lilly stepped silently out on to the balcony, her bare feet making no sound on the warm wooden floor, she peered into the semi-darkness and saw Jackson sitting about ten feet away, his feet propped on the rail his face in profile as he continued to strum the guitar, his voice was making her melt in a not such a bad way – it was also making her forgive him for his rashness earlier.

Lilly admitted even to herself that their new attraction had thrown her off guard too so she could only imagine what it had done to Jackson – she realised now why he was worried about getting involved – she had realised from the moment Miley had teased Jackson at dinner, he was worried how Miley would react to her best friend dating her brother.

_ I'll pour out my heart  
Hold your hand in the car  
Write a love song that makes you cry  
Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by_

_  
These days there's dudes getting facials  
Manicured, waxed and botoxed  
With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands  
You can't grip a tackle box _

She couldn't help it, she tried to stifle her giggle but she couldn't – the lyrics were funny and hearing the way Jackson was singing them meant he knew it too, his voice sounding exasperated but still in tune. Lilly's giggle died in her throat as she realised he had heard her, she watched mesmerized as he turned his head to her slowly – still singing, but with a huge smile on his face as he motioned her over with his head. Crossing the balcony slowly, her white nightgown moving softly in the breeze she didn't take her eyes from his for a moment as he sang the end of the song to her.

_With all of these men lining up to get neutered  
It's hip now to be feminized  
I don't highlight my hair  
I've still got a pair  
Yeah honey, I'm still a guy_

Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked  
There's a gun in my truck  
Oh thank God, I'm still a guy 

Jackson ended the song with a flourish, bowing deeply as Lilly clapped and cheered, she walked closer to him and looked him square in the eye.

"You like me Mr Stewart. I think we need to figure out how we are going to tell your sister about that." she told him matter of factly.

Jackson smiled at the blonde before him, setting his guitar to one side he pulled her in to his embrace and kissed her thoroughly. Pulling back slightly Lilly smiled at him.

"Before or after your date tomorrow?" Jackson asked slowly, when he saw her smile dim he feared he knew the answer.

"You know I have to go, or Miley can't, But I'll tell her and Zeke that I am seeing someone so it can't be a date date – just a friend date?" she asked, scrunching her nose up as she waited for his answer, she could tell he didn't like it but he also realised what she said was true.

"I knew you was going to say that" he told her – hugging her tightly he kissed her once more then sent her off to bed.

All the next day he hardly saw Lilly at all, he heard her and Miley singing loudly in the bedroom to some nameless song they were murdering between them, and laughed at how Miley sang off key to make Lilly feel better. He had also found out from Miley that Lilly was dating someone and she wouldn't tell her who – she decided that Jackson might knew seeing as they had spent so much time together the day before but Jackson just played dumb and Miley had left in a huff.

When the girls had left for their date Jackson had stayed out of the way, he couldn't bear to see Lilly go on her first date in Tennessee with anyone other than him, his dad had called him downstairs once they had left to tell him that he had to go in to town to collect some things from a friend of his – Jackson knew this was his dad's way of letting him know that Aunt Pearl had been baking pie again and he was off to snaffle a piece before Uncle Earl ate it all.

Jackson had wandered around the house, flipped though some boring TV shows before he noticed that the girls would be home soon – he heard a truck pull into the drive and steeled himself for the goodbyes, but when only Miley walked though the door he was on his feet in a moment.

"Where's Lilly?" he demanded, rushing to the door to make sure she wasn't still saying 'goodbye' to anyone on the porch.

"She's not home yet? They left half an hour before us – Zeke had his truck at the drive in, his friend had borrowed it so they were coming back in that. Calm down Jackson I am sure they just stopped to get ice-cream or something" she told him calmly, throwing her purse on the couch.

Jackson began pacing around the room, panic clawing at his throat as his mind flashed worse and worse scenario's through his brain – he didn't trust Zeke and he trusted him even less now. He tried Lilly's cell phone but got a busy signal which meant she probably had no range where she was.

"Miley you should not have left her alone with the guy, she hardly knows him" Jackson told her angrily.

Miley's eyes widened in understanding – Jackson realised she had guessed by the way she was staring at him like a bug had died on her shoe.

"You? Your her new boyfriend? They guy who is sweet, and cute, and can sing and who makes her laugh" Miley counted them off on her fingers – shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes! I am, I am also the one who is worried about her now! Miley think! Where else might he go?" Jackson begged, the fear on his face made Miley realise that her friend could be in danger too.

"The only place he would take her is the bunk house, but he wouldn't..." her voice trailed off as Jackson ran out the door with Miley close on his heels.

At that moment Lilly was trying to sidestep Zeke for the hundredth time it seemed, he had taken her back to the ranch but instead of going to the main house he had driven around until she had completely lost her bearings and pulled up in front of a wooded house of some sort, three trucks were already outside but Lilly had no idea how to get back to Miley's house.

"Come on Lilly just a little goodnight kiss seeing as we are such good friends" Zeke asked her again.

"No, I told you I have a boyfriend and I just want to go back to Miley's, so could you please show me the way" she argued, stepping out of his grasp once more, he was more than a little grabby and now she was getting scared – he was beginning to get more and more persistent.

As Lilly stepped away from him again he lunged out and grabbed her by the upper arms, dragging her up on her toe's he brought his face close to hers – Lilly opened her mouth to scream but before a sound come out she felt Zeke let her go, opening her eyes she was astonished to see him laying on his back on the dusty ground with a split lip and nasty cut over his eye.

"Take her home now and call Dad, he's at Uncle Earl's" she heard Jackson growl at Miley – he didn't take his eyes from Zeke once as the girls left, Lilly turned to try and speak to him but Miley pulled her away.

Half an hour later she was sitting in her bathrobe on her bed, Miley was apologising for the fiftieth time, but all Lilly wanted was to speak to Jackson – she had heard Robbie Ray's truck screech in to the ranch, muffled voices and shouts and then another truck was speeding away, kicking up dust as it went.

"That's Zeke gone for good now, I'm so sorry Lilly I had no idea, if Jackson hadn't got there dread to think what might have happened. I've never seen my brother hit anyone before" Tears were running down Miley's cheeks as she saw how pale her friend looked, she knew she was in shock and she just hoped Jackson would get there soon.

A few moments later there was a soft tap on the door and Robbie Ray came in carrying a steaming cup – Miley shook her head when she saw it.

"Daddy? I don't think it's your loco hot cocoa that Lilly needs right now, where's Jackson?" Miley asked, taking the cup from him and putting it on the night stand.

"He said he will be up in a few minuets, I'm proud of how he dealt with things tonight – You on the other hand Miley I am not so happy with so once we have got Lilly settled we are gonna have a little father daughter talk" he told her sternly, Miley just nodded in agreement and left the room.

"I'm okay really Mr Stewart, I just want to thank Jackson for helping me like he did" Lilly told him quietly, she didn't want her best friend to get in trouble over this – she just wanted them to have a nice summer.

"Well I hear him coming up now, you sleep well okay and just know that Zeke won't be back on Stewart land in the foreseeable future, Jackson made sure of that" he told her proudly – walking out the door as Jackson raised his hand to knock on it.

"The man of the hour, I think someone needs to thank you son" Robbie told him, he hugged him as he left them alone the room.

Lilly looked down at her clasped hands and tried to find the right words to thank him when she heard him whisper quietly, she frowned and thought she must have heard him wrong.

"I said I'm sorry" Jackson told her, sitting on the edge of the bed – taking her clasped hands in his own. He paused as he saw Lilly shaking her head at him, she was pale and looked like she might throw up at any second.

"Why are you sorry? I should never have agreed to come back with him alone, I didn't know him – to tell the truth I don't think I even trusted him, but I thought Miley wanted some alone time with Billy so I agreed, if you hadn't come along Jackson I really don't know how far he would have gone" Lilly told him, the tears starting to fall down her ashen cheeks.

"I didn't trust him from the start Lilly, oh no please don't cry – I hit him good though huh? Look I damaged my knuckles and everything" he told her – hoping she would laugh like he wanted her too.

Lilly took his hand in hers and rubbed the bruised skin, her tears fell faster as she crawled in to his lap – the fear and terror spilling out as he held her tightly, she nuzzled herself into his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered against his skin, she felt him nod as he moved them both back on the bed – pulling the covers over themselves Lilly curled into his body, laying her head on his shoulder, knowing he would watch her as she slept.

Jackson didn't know how he was going to deal with the guilt that was eating at him – but for Lilly's sake he knew he had to or everything they could have been would be ruined by his stupid mistake.

Tbc...

_If you like it please review so I know I am on the right track with this – next chapter Smokin Oken arrives... if there is anything you think I should change or any idea's you have please send them too me...I like input and I will credit you if I use them lol_


End file.
